


Seperation

by niquess



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Confessions, Death, F/M, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are one and the same, it just takes a while for the others to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> comment on thoughts and any ideas you have for new stories!

There is something immensely beautiful in the tragedy. Two men, so uniquely different from everyone around them – but ultimately alone. Until, on one boring, unmentionable day they meet. One man, a psychopath or sociopath, as called by many, but known less by ‘cannibal’ and one nervous, anxious profiler.

Their first meeting is nothing of importance, it’s what develops from there that is. A relationship different to what is perceived. Patient and doctor. Colleagues. Enemies. Friends? Not really. But to them it is different.

A sick relationship based on games, using humans as mere chess pieces so that one of them can gain an uppherhand?

An unprofessional relationship where a doctor experiments on his patient?

A caring doctor, the subject of an obsessed patients desires and dreams.

It is a sick game. An unprofessional relationship for sure. Obsession and desires? Of course. The only way for them to define their relationship is as follows. They are night and day. During some periods, one remains the strongest, until the other gains the power. But ultimately, you cannot be one without the other. Relying upon one another for their purpose, existence and meaning.

Will doesn’t think anyone understands, or ever could. He once asked if Hannibal was in love with him, the answer he got was “yes”  


He ponders upon it. He always knew Hannibal was in love with him, in a way that only Hannibal can love. Hannibal’s love isn’t chocolates and roses, its heart shaped humans and beautiful pieces of art with gory body pieces. Instead of chocolates, its humans. The way Hannibal loves is possessive and cruel, dominating in every way. A way where no one gets will, no one sees the real will unless it’s Hannibal.

But will is just as protective. Hannibal is his to figure out, his to play games with. Anyone in his way is just that, a mere obstacle for entertainment. Alana is the greatest threat. When he was locked away alone, he thought of Hannibal. He looked up at the ceiling, imagining something greater and wondered if Hannibal was thinking of it too.

After all, he had been in Hannibal’s mind, he had forged a bond so great that it couldn’t be stopped. When he had left the hospital, it had taken one look for him to see it. He saw the look Alana gave Hannibal over dinner, and it took every fibre of his being not to take hold of his knife, reach over a slice her to pieces.

Instead, he had merely smiled and acted oblivious. He imagined that Hannibal had pleased her very well. She had probably moaned and writhed, her body in intense pleasure. But he guessed it wasn’t the same for Hannibal. Physical stimulation wasn’t enough, Hannibal required mental stimulation. She wasn’t good enough for him.

-

The night will was meant to leave didn’t go as planned. Jack had been stabbed in the neck with glass, clutching onto his phone in one hand and tie in another. Hidden in the pantry room, unwilling to give in to death until he heard the words of Bella, of his Bella.

Alana had been thrown out the window and crashed onto the concrete ground. Her body lay there motionless, her mind the same as she could barely comprehend what had just occurred. How had she been so fooled? So tricked by Hannibal? Will had told her, and everyone around her, just how dangerous Hannibal was – but she had never listened.

Now she learnt her lesson. The rain splattered her face, but behind her eyelids all she could see, all she could feel was blood.

Abigail’s life had just been proven to him, and then it was taken. She had walked into Hannibal’s embrace, just as surely as she had done her fathers. She had looked into one surrogates eyes – wills – as another father, a second father slit her throat. This time she didn’t survive it. She dropped to the ground, writhing as blood gushed from her neck. Her end was destined months before, this was how it was to end. A killer’s daughter, dead by the hand of her killer father. Neck slit and blood pooling around her.

Will, with a knife plunged into his stomach, had clutched to his abdomen as he lay on the floor. Uselessly trying to save Abigail, he had to watch sadly as she died – just the way he had imagined her a year before.

He had grieved, mourned and finally forgive. Now he had to do it all over again. The red haze grew stronger, as the breaths of the stag finally grew still. It was symbolic, he supposed. Was it meant to represent him? Or his relationship with Hannibal? Perhaps both. Both things had broken in that instant, died.

-

When he had awoken, Hannibal had been taken in. as Hannibal stood on one end of the glass, and on the other stood will, jack, Alana and Frederick, Alana turned to will.

“after everything Hannibal has done, after stabbing you and jack, killing Abigail, hurting me, if he asked you to leave with him, would you?” she had asked, her voice echoing. Everyone stood tense. Wills eyes turned from Alana’s curious ones, to jacks saddened ones, to Frederick’s scared ones, to Hannibal’s blank ones.

“Yes” he said. His words caused Alana to let out a sad sigh.

“Why?”

“Because he understands me. We are one and the same. There is no will and Hannibal, just will _and_ Hannibal” he replied simply. He turned to look at jack this time.

“It was always going to happen. He’s the other half of me. The dangerous half. But my other half nonetheless”  


“Well its pointless now” Frederick pointed out sarcastically. “incase you haven’t noticed, you’re separated. Stuck on other sides of glass”

Will shrugged, turning to Hannibal. “No. we’re not separated. No matter the material that stands between us, when we look up at the sky it is the same stars we see, we are the same”  


“Soulmates?” Alana asked.

“Yes. We are soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> comment on thoughts and any ideas you have for new stories!


End file.
